


You In The Club Just To Party, I'm There I Get Paid A Fee

by MoonFrost41



Series: Batsib Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Stephanie Brown, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFrost41/pseuds/MoonFrost41
Summary: Jason, Steph, and Cass bond by going to a club. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Series: Batsib Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	You In The Club Just To Party, I'm There I Get Paid A Fee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall I wrote this instead of doing my calc homework and I have no regrets. At all. There were 2 writing prompts I used with this and they were... 
> 
> 1) "Is this a normal Monday for you?"  
> "No the assassins usually try to kill me on Tuesday."  
> "Was that sarcasm?"  
> "Yes, idiot. It was." 
> 
> And the second one was 
> 
> "Should I ask why there's a knife in your purse?"  
> "It's a dagger actually. And no, no you shouldn't" 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is this a normal Monday for you?” Nightwing asks while flipping over the assassin and knocking them out with his escrima sticks. 

“No. The assassins usually try to kill me Tuesdays.” Red Hood deadpans. He swings doing a roundhouse kick, knocking back another assassin. “Then it’s aliens on Wednesdays and Thursdays. And Black Mask said he could reserve Fridays just for me.”

Nightwing paused, turning around in the classic mom pose (hands on hips, disappointed/slightly concerned frown). “Was that sarcasm?” 

Red hood spins around so he’s facing Nightwing, he fires off 3 quick rounds directly behind him. “Yes idiot. It was, now I have plans with Spoiler and Black Bat soon, so I cannot be late. So I gotta bounce. Have fun with the clean up though!” He grappled out of the warehouse cackling, leaving Nightwing spluttering and complaining about explaining the situation to Batman. 

  
  


************

After Jason had gotten back to his apartment, he changed out of his gear and into the outfit Steph and Cass had gotten him specific for this outing. Black jeans that hugged his thighs and ass, a blood red form fitting shirt that showed off his abs, and he added his dark brown almost black leather jacket. Grabbing his wallet and keys he checked his phone seeing a message from Steph.

_ “Don’t be late asshole” _

Chuckling and rolling his eyes Jason typed out his reply.

_ "Chill Blondie. I’m on my way.”  _

Shoving his phone in his pocket with his wallet, Jason left his apartment and rode his motorcycle straight into the heart of Crime Alley. His destination was a club that bordered on seedy with its suspicious looking men in the corners, with the handshakes and the baggies being passed. However what drew Jason’s attention when he walked in was Steph and Cass waiting for him at their usual table. 

“I see you started without me.” He gestured to drinks each girl had. Cass just smiled. Her eyes twinkling with amusement in the low club lighting. 

“Well duh. You’re late and-” she cut off grabbing her purse which was a dark purple almost black, matching her eggplant purple dress. As she was looking through it, Jason noticed something light reflecting off of something metal from her purse. Eyes widening once he realized what it was, Jason looked at Cass, who was smirking, then back to Steph.

“Should I ask why you have a knife in your purse?” Jason raised an eyebrow at Steph, in a move he definitely stole from Alfred.

“It’s a dagger actually. And no, no you shouldn’t.” Steph said, finally finding what she was looking for. She pulled out a piece of paper and a thumb drive and handed it to Jason. “The letter is Alfred and the drive from Tim. Tim said it’s got evidence for a case you were working on or something. I don’t know, I stopped listening once he started slurring.” 

Opening the letter and glancing through it, Jason made a mental note to go see Alfred sometime this week to just chat and see how his grandfather was doing. Playing with the drive, Jason figured it had info on a few of the gangs he was tracking, that had started to pop up while he’d away with the Outlaws. 

“Thanks” he said with a small but genuine smile. “Now are you two gonna dance or sit here all night?” His smile morphing into a playful smirk. 

“We dance if you do.” Cass smiled playfully at her brother. “Little brother is a good dancer even though he try to hide it.”

Steph tried hard not to stare at Jason, failing miserably, once she registered what Cass had said. Jason seeing Steph’s reaction turned to Cass with a face full of mock betrayal.

“Cass! You weren’t supposed to say anything!” He hissed at her just making her smile even more. 

“Oh no! She just made this night even better.” Steph said prodding at Jason to try and get him out of the seat. “We’re getting you on the dance floor, Jaybird, if it’s the last thing we do!” She emphasized the last part with a shove which only managed to move Jason an inch or two. “Damn, why are you so heavy?” Jason just ignored her. Steph gestured to Cass, “Come help me get this big lug up and on the dance floor!” 

Cass stood up and came around to the side where Jason and Steph were sitting. She tilted her head and sweetly asked “Little brother please?” 

Jason’s will crumbled at the sight of Cass’ gaze. She had him wrapped around her finger and he was unashamed of it (as he should be). “Fine, but only because you’re you. If it was any of the others the answer would’ve been no.” He sighed and stood up letting Steph fumble from where she had been pushing him. Steph cheered before lacing her arm through his and Cass doing the same thing on the other side. 

“C’mon Jay, show us your sweet moves!” Steph said dragging them on the floor. Jason just laughed before finding his rhythm and dancing with his sisters. He forgot about all the bad things that had happened to him and just relished being in the moment with these two girls that had wormed their way into his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I fullfilled those prompts pretty well. Let me know what yall think cause comments are always appreciated and valued. If you want to send me writing prompts or just to talk follow me on Twitter @MoonFrost41. Anyway drop a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Stay safe and peace out!  
> -MoonFrost😘


End file.
